For Forever
by Pink Uchiha
Summary: "Aku ingin hidup lebih lama... semoga saja..."/Detik-detik terakhir sebelum tubuhnya yang lemah tergerogoti rasa sakit itu meninggalkan dunia/Story With Poetry Version


Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

For Forever

By Pink Uchiha

.

.

Summary: _kebahagian yang kau berikan akan abadi… terima kasih untuk selamanya..._

_Ia menatap kosong ruangan kamarnya._

_Pandangannya tak lari dari secarik kertas._

_Yang ada digengamannya._

_Yang kini kusut, dan basah._

_Yang sendari tadi dibacanya._

_Tertulis vonis dokter atas penyakitnya._

_Kanker otak setadium akhir._

_2 minggu…_

_Sebelum nyawanya terambil._

_2 minggu…_

_Sisa hidupnya…_

_Perlahan-lahan mata redupnya tertutup._

_Namun tak ada senyum disana._

_Hanya diam._

_Lalu ia terlelap…_

_Sebuah harapan muncul…_

"_Aku ingin hidup lebih lama…_

_Selamanya…_

_Semoga saja…"_

_Pintu kamar itu terbuka…_

_Disana dia berdiri, menatap sendu siulet_

_Yang terlelap di atas kasur._

_Secerca harapan muncul dari dia._

"_Kuharap kau selalu hidup…_

_Kalau bisa selamanya…_

_Semoga saja…"_

_Pagi yang cerah._

_Namun tidak baginya._

_14 hari lagi…_

_Sebelum nyawanya terambil…_

_Sebelum ia tertidur…_

_Selamanya…_

_Dan tak lagi bangun…_

_Selamanya…_

_Pagi tiba, ia bangun dengan mata yang menerawang…_

_Pancaran cahaya langit yang berpendar…_

_Dari balik cerminan kaca bening jendela…_

_Dan sedikit hembusan nafas alam…_

_Nafas itu terasa hangat baginya…_

"_Aku ingin terus hidup…_

_Selamanya…_

_Semoga saja…"_

_Ia berdiri dan menuju jendela, berjalan pelan._

_Cairan bening turun dari mata._

_Dan menganak sungai._

_Tapi, sebuah senyum mengembang._

_Bukan senyum bahagia…_

_Namun senyum yang miris._

"_Aku ingin hidup_

_Selamanya…_

_Semoga saja…"_

_Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi,_

_membiarkan kucuran air shower membasahinya._

_Ia keluar dan mengenakan busana seragam sekolah,_

_kaki mungilnya berpijak pelan menelusuri licinnya bening kristal datar._

_Mendorong pelan daun pintu kayu coklat, senyum mengembang sedikit…_

"_Setidaknya aku bisa pergi…_

_Dengan senyum…"_

_Langkah mungil itu bergema disepanjang lorong gelap panjang nan seakan tak berujung._

_Kaki mungilnya menuju bangku kosong._

_Sebentar lagi…_

_Segerombolan siswa panic dengan menbopong seseorang._

_Seseorang yang adalah ia._

_Sedang tak sadarkan diri._

_Dipelukan seorang pemuda._

_Yang panik juga._

_Tadi…_

_Ia tiba-tiba ambruk…_

_Saat berusaha berlari marathon…_

_Dengan kaku serta darah segar yang mengalir._

_Dari bibirnya…_

_Sekejap pandangan matanya mengabur…_

_Dan ia tak sadarkan diri…_

_Kenapa ia? Apa ia baik-baik saja?_

_Beberapa bisik-bisik siswa-siswi itu atas ia…_

_Ia dilarikan kerumah sakit…_

_Saat itu juga…_

_Banyak yang berharap semoga ia baik-baik saja…_

_Empat hari…_

_Telah berlalu…_

_Ia masih koma, belum sadar…_

_Berulang-ulang para teman berkunjung…_

_Tiap jamnya…_

_Untuk menjenguk…_

_Sekiranya untuk memastikan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja._

_Dimalam kelima… pukul 2 dini hari…_

_Gadis itu terbangun, membuka kelopak matanya…_

_Meraba sekeliling dengan matanya yang indah…_

_Terlihat lesu…_

"_Berapa lama aku pingsan?"_

_Pagi itu…_

_Seorang pemuda menengoknya…_

_Pemuda itu bertanya…_

"_Kau baik-baik saja?"_

"_Ya…"_

"_Semoga cepat sembuh…"_

"_Terima… kasih…"_

"_Berapa lama aku pingsan?"_

"_4 hari… lama sekali…"_

_Deg!_

_Sebentar lagi…_

_Ia tertegun… air mata turun dan segenap rasa…_

_Ia menlantunkan untaian gumaman…._

**Kumelewati hari…**

**Detik demi detik…**

**Kulalui begitu saja…menyenangkan…**

**Aku bahagia…**

**Bersama kalian…**

**Aku ingin hidup…**

**Lebih lama…**

**Semoga saja…**

_Matanya menatap pemuda disisinya…_

_Pemuda tersenyum…_

_Ia juga tersenyum…_

'_Ya, aku bahagia…"_

"_Aku ingin hidup…_

_Semoga saja…"_

"_9 hari lagi…_

_Aku harus terus tersenyum…"._

_Ia selalu menyembunyikan kenyataan…_

_Kenyataan sebenarnya dari dirinya._

_Ia akan mati…_

_Namun tak ingin semua temannya tahu…_

_Itu hanya akan membebankan… Mereka…,_

_dan ia tak mau…_

_Ia meraba puncak kepalanya…_

_Saat bangun dari tidurnya…_

_Menyisir rambut ungu sekenanya._

_Dengan jari-jari lentik miliknya…_

_Matanya membulat…_

_Helai-helai rambutnya mulai rontok…_

_Dan tangan mungil putih yang terlihat kurus…_

_Kenapa?_

_Takdir harus begini?_

_8 hari lagi…_

_Ia nekat…_

_Nekat untuk pergi sekolah…_

_Walau dia melarang…_

_Semakin dilarang, semakin besar keinginannya…_

_Membuat dia akhirnya mengalah…_

_Mengizinkan, dengan bisikan lembut ditelinga…_

"_Semoga kau baik-baik saja…_

_Aku akan menjagamu dari jauh…"_

"…"

"_Terima kasih", senyum mengembang…_

_Ia berjalan kearah kelasnya…_

_Sebuah senyum kecil mengembang…_

_Namun…_

_Sepontan… kepalanya tiba-tiba berdecit…_

"_Jangan…" tangannya memegangi kepalanya…_

_Ia menarik nafas panjang…_

_Dan menghembuskannya…_

_Beruntung.. rasa sakit itu akhirnya lenyap…_

_Ia bersyukur…_

"_Syukurlah…"_

_Kaki mungilnya menjejakkan kaki di lantai kelas…_

_Dan ia sudah disambut oleh para sahabatnya…_

_Dia bermata blue…_

_Memandanginya dengan mata berbinar…_

_Dia bermata coklat…_

_Tak henti-hentinya memeluk…_

_Dia bermata klorofil…_

_Tak henti-hentinya bertanya…_

_Ia hanya tersenyum…_

"_Aku baik-baik saja…"_

"_Sungguh…"_

"_Percayalah…"_

_Dan mata lavender redup itu menerwang pada waktunya…_

_Seminggu lagi…_

_Tiba-tiba rasa nyeri itu muncul lagi…_

_Darah segar mulai menetes…_

_Jantungnya berdebar-debar…_

_Pandangannya kabur…_

_Dan…_

_Ia ambruk…_

_Sahabatnya panik…_

_Berteriak…_

_Menjerit…_

_Memanggil…_

_Tak terdengar…_

_Karna ia sudah tak sadar…_

_Mata hitam itu terbelalak…_

"_Apa?"_

_Ia menceritakannya…_

_3 hari lagi.._

"_aku ingin memberitahu kalian…"_

"_apa?"_

"_maaf, aku…"_

"_untuk apa minta maaf?"_

"_sudah tak lama lagi…"_

"_apa maksudmu?"_

"_aku menderita kanker otak"_

"_AAPPAAA!"_

"_setadium akhir…"_

"_ja…jadi"_

"_sisanya tiga hari lagi…"_

"_bodoh!"_

"_maaf…"_

"_kenapa kau tak cerita dari dulu?!"_

"_aku tak mau…_

_Menjadi beban…"_

"_hei, kami sahabatmu! Kami tak ingin kau menyembunyikan kenyataan…_

_Ingat, seperti apapun dirimu… kau tetap sahabat kami"_

"_selamanya"_

"_selalu"_

"_terima kasih… maafkan aku"_

"_sudahlah mungkin ini takdir…"_

"_kalau begitu ayo kita buat tiga hari paling special untuk sahabat tersayang kita!"_

_Tiga hari…_

_Terlewati dengan sangat cepat…_

_Namun slalu ada kebahagiaan disana…_

_Daun-daun berguguran…_

_September…_

"_Kau tahu…_

_Hari ini musim gugur…_

_Semua terlihat coklat…_

_Indah sekali…"_

"_Hei, bolehkah aku berharap…"_

"_Tentu…"_

"_Aku…_

_Ingin hidup…_

_Lebih lama…_

_Semoga saja…"_

"_Ya…_

_Kau akan hidup lebih lama…_

_Semoga saja…"_

"_Kenapa menangis?"_

"_Tidak…_

_Aku hanya berfikir…"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Mungkin aku seperti daun-daun ini…"_

"_Hmm…"_

"_Gugur satu-persatu…_

_Lalu tumbuh lagi…"_

"_Ya…"_

"_Mungkin…"_

"_Aku ingin terus hidup…_

_Untuk selamanya…_

_Semoga saja…"_

"_Untuk kebahagiaannya…"_

"_Terima kasih…"_

"_Untuk selamanya…"_

"_Ya…"_

"_Semoga kau bahagia…"_

"_Jangan lupakan aku…_

_Selamanya…"_

"_Di atas sana…_

"_Selamat jalan…_

_Sahabatku… selamanya…"_

'_aku ingin hidup…untuk selamanya…semoga saja…'_

_**Fin-**_

Hai minna, publish fic lama yang dulu pernah aku buat pas awal-awal kenal FFn. Aslinya fic ini Orific, tapi aku ubah beberapa kata jadi cocok sama karakter Naruto. Intinya ga ada yang aku rubah. Ini aku buat lama banget pas taun 2009. Waktu itu aku emang Cuma banyak ngetik orifice di kompie.

Menurutku yang ini layak di publish di FFn, jadi aku edit dikit-dikit aja.

Sign,

Pink Uchiha


End file.
